


【龙猫】潜龙勿弄1

by Kogitsunya



Series: 潜龙勿弄 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 潜龙勿弄 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752949
Kudos: 5





	【龙猫】潜龙勿弄1

今天是个好天气，而利姆萨罗敏萨同样人声鼎沸，甚至似乎比平日多了些热闹，层层人群围在港口附近的空地上，那里好像正在举行着什么有趣的活动，人们不时地爆发出喝彩声，甚至其中还夹杂着吆喝下注的声音。

“新一局的挑战了啊！猜猜这位远东的战士能不能连胜三十场！马上可就是最后一局了！买定离手！”

菲洛挤进人堆里纯粹是出于一时好奇，当他凑到最前面的时候，恰好一个精灵海盗被打飞出来摔在他脚前，而场地的另一端，一个长着黑角的奥拉男人得意洋洋地把他的斧子扛到了肩上。

“还有谁！难道艾欧泽亚就没有比我更厉害的人了吗？”

那个奥拉嚣张地笑起来，人们看着刚刚那个扶着腰离开的海盗纷纷窃窃私语起来。

“他只要再打赢一个就能拿到三十战全胜的奖励了吧？”

“听说有五十万金币呢！”

菲洛听着周围的谈话忽然有点感兴趣地歪着头看着那个正在伸展身体的奥拉，就在这时，做庄的商人又再次吆喝起来。

“还有人敢挑战这位远东的战士吗？如果没有人可就直接算他获胜了哦！”

人群再次骚动起来，期待着再站出一位勇士，商人大声倒数着数字，于是观众们的心也跟着逐渐揪紧。

“3！2！……”

就在最后一个数字即将喊出来的时候，所有人都目瞪口呆地看着一个娇小的猫魅走到了场地中央，而且从他背上的牧杖来看……

“喂！那不是个白魔法师嘛！”

甚至就连个进攻职业都不是，但菲洛就是这样站了出来，并对着那个奥拉行了个礼，露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

“我来做你的对手。”

那个奥拉显然也察觉到了不对劲，只是这场赌局的确没有规定要限制什么职业的人可以参加，所以那个奥拉有些轻蔑的俯视了一下菲洛，随即抡起斧子直冲了过来。

所有人都为这个猫魅捏了一把汗，但他本人却并没有看不出什么紧张感，他游刃有余地施展着法术，尽管不会对那个奥拉造成什么严重的伤害，却也没让对面占到便宜，总是在似乎就要落败之时突然又一下子回复了体力，像一只在戏耍着猎物的灵巧的猫。

而奥拉却开始逐渐有点力不从心了，在已经连战二十九场之后他可没有足够的力气一直陪着菲洛转来转去，他气喘吁吁地看着站在不远处依旧优雅自如的人又施展了一个大的回复魔法，然后就像个没事人一样笑眯眯地看过来。

“你还好吗？”

菲洛故意“关切”地问了一句，在看到那个奥拉气急败坏的表情时忽然转向了商人。

“我觉得再这么打下去也没有意义了，他打不赢我，我也打不赢他，不如就算个平手吧。”

商人有点犹豫地瞥了那个奥拉一眼，后者喘着粗气迫不得已不动声色地点了点头，所以商人急忙清了清嗓子宣布了结果。

“最后一局——平手！”

聚拢的人群逐渐散去了，就在菲洛也准备离开时，那个奥拉突然叫住了他。

“喂！我在说你呢！你叫什么名字？”

菲洛回头看了他一眼，眨了眨眼忽然笑着提醒道，“我觉得你先关心一下那个做庄的商人叫什么比较好。”

奥拉愣了一下，可周围早就不见那个商人的人影了，他有些懊恼地回过头，却发现就连菲洛也消失在了人群中，也只好气急败坏地离开了港口。

再次见到那个奥拉已经是三天后的事了，刚刚结束了冒险者行会的委托后菲洛本想在巴德龙的酒馆吃点东西好好休息一下的。他才刚端着煎肉排找了个空桌坐下，对面的空位忽然就坐了一个高大的身影，一抬头还能看到来人的脸上隐忍着怒气。

“你是……”

菲洛有点想不起来这个看起来凶巴巴的男人是谁，所以就试探性地问了一句，却没想到对面一下子拍这桌子站起来，响声把菲洛吓得往后缩了一下，也引来了邻桌的船员不满的瞪视。

“看什么看！”奥拉瞪了回去做出了一个凶狠的表情，菲洛撇了撇嘴想要假装无事发生，只不过那个奥拉又坐了下来，压低了嗓音恶狠狠地说道，“你居然敢忘了？！如果不是因为你我早就拿到那五十万了！”

菲洛琢磨了一会儿才恍然大悟地应到，“哦——可是拿走钱的人又不是我呀？”

“我不是指这个！……总之你现在就是我的对手，不打败你我是绝对不会离开艾欧泽亚的！”

菲洛有点心情复杂地看着这个一脸敌意的奥拉，他并不喜欢麻烦事，但看起来之前一时的好奇心还是惹到了麻烦，他思索许久试图找一个推脱的理由，却还没等他开口对面又补了一句。

“别想着再像上次一样溜走，从现在开始我就一直跟着你了！”

“我说这位先生……”

“我叫苏赫，别用那些假惺惺的称呼。”

菲洛抿了抿嘴重新说道，“好吧苏赫，我觉得你选错对手了，艾欧泽亚比我厉害的人比比皆是，你不用非要跟着我的，我那天也只是一时无聊而已，我觉得你可以去乌尔达哈的角斗场，那里会更适合你的。”

苏赫挑了挑眉傲慢地俯视着菲洛冷哼了一声，“既然这样我更要尽快打败你再去挑战更厉害的对手了，但首先，你得先帮我把那五十万赚回来。至于你说的那个地方，等我赢了你之后会去看看的。”

菲洛翻了个白眼直接端着盘子换了个座位，而苏赫就一直坐在原处紧盯着他的后背，菲洛现在无比后悔那天为什么要多管这个闲事，只不过也没有再劝苏赫自行离开，向来奉行“多一事不如少一事”的原则的他比任何人都清楚一点——

永远不要试图跟头脑简单又蛮不讲理的人浪费口舌。

苏赫真的开始寸步不离地跟着菲洛了，甚至跟到了位于摩杜纳的冒险者行会偷偷打听到了菲洛的名字，而且还不知道什么时候也登记成了冒险者，然后只要菲洛接了任务他也一定要跟着一起去。

菲洛有点不耐烦，但苏赫的确是一个足够优秀的战士，有他在任务就能完成得又快又轻松，所以菲洛也就干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

不然还能怎么办，苏赫至少学精了一点，那就是不管菲洛怎么骗他转移注意力都一定会紧紧跟在菲洛身边，而且不知道为什么，这个奥拉的眼神该死的好，即使一时不留神也能立刻找到混进人群的菲洛。

“哈！你以为我是从哪里来的，在太阳神草原放牧的时候可得从几百只羊里分清楚哪一只是哪一只，上一次是我大意了才让你溜走的。”苏赫洋洋得意地数着刚赚来的金币，点清楚数目后一边揣进兜里一边挑眉看向菲洛，“这是四千六百金币，你还欠我四十七万三千八百五十二个金币。”

也不知道这笔账怎么就记到自己头上了，菲洛摇摇头，转身就去市场布告板上查看最近的药剂价格了，却没想到等他买完新的药水后一转头就看到苏赫正被三个衣着热辣的猫娘围拢着，叽叽喳喳地说笑些什么。

菲洛没有急着过去，似笑非笑地打量着明明紧张到极点还要为了面子硬着头皮打哈哈的苏赫，直到憋不住了才转身偷笑了一会儿，笑够了就悠悠闲闲地走了过去。

“别围着他转了，姑娘们，我知道你们想拉他去做什么。”菲洛迈着优雅的脚步抱着胳膊走到一旁，在猫娘们有些疑惑的目光中又神神秘秘地补充道，“别看他个头大，其实啊，快着呢。”

猫娘们恍然大悟地看了一眼还没有明白过来的苏赫，那一脸呆愣没有反驳的样子似乎更加证实了这句话的真实性，所以猫娘们笑嘻嘻地都跑开了，只留下苏赫茫然地看着她们的背影。

“快？什么快不快？”

菲洛好笑地瞥了他一眼，以审视的目光打量了一番后“好意”提醒道，“这不是重点，你知不知道她们三个是干什么的？你差点被人从身体到钱包都掏空了。”

苏赫终于后知后觉的地明白了那三个舞女的来意，同时也明白了那个“快”指的是什么，不由得恼羞成怒地喊了起来。

“我……我哪里快了？！不对，你怎么知道我快不快！也不对……反正老子超持久！”

菲洛用手把耳朵按住，直到苏赫喊完后才扫了一圈四周没好气地说，“你喊得再大声点，整个乌尔达哈都知道你快了。”

苏赫瞪了一眼周围探头探脑看热闹的人，指着菲洛却一个字都说不出来，只好转向一旁生闷气。

结果一连几天苏赫都在闹脾气，既不自己接委托也不让菲洛接委托，明明一句话都不想说却依旧寸步不离地跟着菲洛。

“你知不知道这样显得你很小气？”

“小气？！”苏赫终于肯跟菲洛说话了，只不过从语气来看似乎气得更厉害了，“这可是男人的自尊心！我告诉你，我在部落的时候那可是整个部落最厉害的勇士了！像我这么厉害的勇士，喜欢我的婆娘能绕晨曦王座两圈！……不，是三圈！”

苏赫得意地向菲洛多比了一个手指，而后者只是应付性地点点头，“是是是，那你都这么厉害了还跑来艾欧泽亚折腾我干什么。”

就像是说到了戳心的事，苏赫又蔫了下来，有些愤愤不平地撇开脑袋说道，“如果只是在部落内部我当然是无人匹敌，但在草原要争夺权利又不只是一个人的事，而且……现在的首领也算是个强者吧，我和他一样同为战士，如果不是因为意外，我差一点就可以赢了。”

“哦？意外……是指的什么意外？”

菲洛像是很感兴趣一样追问了一句，苏赫一下没接上话茬，只能模棱两可地随口说道，“意外就是……反正就是意外，总之我不会允许意外发生两次的！所以我绝对要赢了你再去挑战更厉害的人！”

“哦——我那一次也是意外。”

“当……当然是意外了，不然我怎么会输给你！你看你，看起来真是太瘦弱了，我们草原的婆娘都能比你块头大，这脸长得也像个女人一样，如果不是因为意外我肯定早就赢了。”

菲洛好笑地抱起胳膊仰起头，看着苏赫那一身健壮的肌肉轻笑一声纠正他说道，“首先我们只是打了个平手，你没有输我也没有赢，其次……在某些场合我可不止可以长得像女人。”

苏赫一脸茫然不解，直到菲洛一步一步走过来把他逼到一个隐蔽的角落里，抬起手轻飘飘地在他赤裸的胸口划过，然后露出了一个带着一丝媚色的微笑。

“你还是不知道为好，对你来说还早得很呢。”

菲洛甩着尾巴走了，留下苏赫呆愣在原地心脏剧烈地跳动着，刚刚被菲洛的手指触摸到的地方明明感觉到的是一个指尖那有点凉丝丝的触感，现在那里的皮肤却变得一团火热，好似被点燃了一般忽然就让苏赫的脸颊也开始莫名泛红。

苏赫开始变得没有像之前一样粘的那么紧了，菲洛自然乐得轻松，只不过这不代表苏赫不会继续跟着他，他们依旧会一起接受委托，但苏赫学会了保持距离，如果菲洛不小心跟他站得近了，苏赫甚至还会主动挪开一点。

菲洛一眼就看穿了他的那点小心思，但他也并没有说破，假装什么事都没有发生过一样该做什么做什么。他们刚刚完成狩猎任务回到第七天堂，这次的赏金之丰厚，甚至让苏赫都忍不住准备喝上几口。

“这不是菲洛吗？我还以为我认错了呢。”一个精灵男人忽然走了过来，像是很熟悉菲洛一样一来就搂上了他的肩膀，甚至很亲昵的在他耳朵上亲了一口，“这么久没联系我原来是有新欢了？真无情啊菲洛，这么快就把我忘了。”

苏赫有点茫然地看着这个精灵搂着菲洛格外亲密的样子，忽然皱着眉头把他俩拉扯开硬是站在中间，一脸凶恶地瞪了那个精灵一眼。

“你这个人懂不懂点先来后到，没看见他现在跟我喝酒吗？”

精灵有些莫名其妙地看了一眼苏赫又看看菲洛，后者只能耸耸肩回了一个无奈的表情，气氛一时间有些尴尬，菲洛忽然对那个精灵抛了个眼神示意了一下酒馆的大门，精灵立即了然于胸先行离开。

“总之苏赫你今晚就自己慢慢喝吧，我呢有点私事要做，我就先走了。”

菲洛说完就放下酒钱离开了酒馆，在大门敞开的一瞬间，苏赫看到了刚刚那个精灵等在门口，在菲洛出来的时候便走上前搂着他的腰一起离开了。

无人经过的小巷子里最适合做一些不为人知的事，但前提得是不会有人故意来打扰，就在精灵将菲洛抵在墙上吻得难舍难分的时候，苏赫又找过来了，又一次拉开了那个精灵，甚至还抄起了斧子站在菲洛前面。

“我告诉你，这个人现在是我的！你要想搞定他得先搞定我！”

菲洛被这句“豪言壮语”惊得差点被口水呛到，那个精灵干脆丢了个白眼就走了，苏赫没好气地看着精灵的背影收起斧子，转头又开始劈头盖脸地教训起了菲洛。

“你能不能有点自觉，现在你的对手是我，你要是随便输给别人了那我岂不是很没面子。”

“我看你才是要有点自觉才对。”菲洛抹了一下唇角有点无语地揉了揉太阳穴，“拜托你就算一根筋也要学会看气氛啊，难道你觉得我们刚刚像是要打架吗？”

“怎么不是，你看他都把你怼到墙上捶了！”

菲洛也忍不住翻了个白眼，“不要什么都觉得是打架，做爱听没听说过？如果不是你刚才横插一脚我现在早就已经在爽了。”

苏赫涨红了脸，看样子是总算明白了刚刚自己都做了些什么，他急忙背过身去，但泛红的脖子依旧暴露了他的窘迫。

“那……那有什么没听说过的！老子又不是小毛孩，我……我知道的多着呢！”

菲洛忽然贴上了苏赫的后背，手指绕着他的腰侧有一搭没一搭的撩拨着笑眯眯地问，“哦……什么都知道啊，说起来……听说追你的女孩子能绕那什么王座三圈，那跟那些女孩子比我算哪一类？”

苏赫愣住了，他僵硬地回头看着菲洛突然打了个嗝，立马回过神来撇开视线，泛红的脸也不知道是因为酒还是因为害羞。

“你……你一个男人怎么能跟婆娘做对比！”

“那怎么不能？前几天是你说我长得像女人的吧，怎么现在又说不能比了？”菲洛不依不饶地贴得更近，用尾巴缠上细细的龙尾巴，挽着他的胳膊故意有点遗憾地叹了口气，“哎……本来我还想着做点更实际的好让你对比一下，看来你应该是没什么兴趣的，既然被你打断了我刚刚的好兴致，那就还是算了吧。”

“什么对比一下？”苏赫一脸迷茫地看着菲洛，从尾巴上传来的触感甚至让他有点身体僵硬，他看到菲洛抬眼看了过来又扫了一圈四周，忽然压低了声音凑到自己的耳边轻声说了两个字。

“做爱。”

苏赫的脸再次红透了，他惊愕地看着菲洛那一副无事发生的样子结巴了半天才说出来一句完整的话。

“你你你……我们可都是男人。”

菲洛点点头，托着下巴眨了眨眼睛说，“我知道啊。”

“那……那……”

“嘘！”菲洛伸出一根手指点在苏赫的嘴唇上示意他噤声，拉开距离时还用尾巴扫了一下苏赫的手心，见他有点羞恼地把手收起来时才笑了起来，“我不是说了在某些场合我也可以不止脸像个女人嘛，还是说……你刚刚说的其实都是吹牛，你其实还是个没跟人做过爱的处男？如果是这样的话那就算了。”

菲洛说着转身就要走，却被苏赫一把拽住了手腕，一回头就能看到那副紧张又不服输的表情。

“谁……谁说我是处男了！老子可是老手，玩过的女人比我们草原上放的羊都多！……试试就试试！”

菲洛眯着眼打量了一会儿后噗嗤一声笑出来，在苏赫刚要生气时就立刻回到他身边，贴着他的角轻轻舔了一下他的角尖。

“那就……去开房了哦？”

旅馆里只有吊扇在发出吱吖吖的声响，菲洛脱下了长袍挂在衣架上，赤裸着上半身只穿了一条裤腰低得不能再低的裤子，一回头就看到紧张而局促的苏赫正手足无措地僵坐在床边。

菲洛坐到一旁靠着苏赫的肩头，指尖轻轻地抚摸着他小臂上的黑鳞，在感受到对方已经紧绷到极限的身体后忽然嬉笑着抬起头问道，“你要就这么干坐一晚？不是说是个老手嘛，难道不应该做点什么了？”

苏赫不敢看菲洛，光是贴在手臂上的胸膛那个温热又嫩滑的触感就已经几乎让他无法思考，他结巴了半天也没答出个所以然来。好在菲洛也不打算为难他，逼急了人跑了才得不偿失，所以又故作恍然大悟的样子说道，“哦！我知道了，你只玩过女人，所以不知道跟男人做要怎么开始吧？”

“啊……对！对，我那个……没跟男人做过所以……所以……”

菲洛好笑地看了他还在拼命挽回面子的模样，站起来走到他面前蹲下，一伸手就解开了苏赫的裤带，吓得他急忙抓住往下掉的裤腰有点惊恐地看着菲洛。

“你怕什么？怎么跟你玩过的女人里没人给你口交过吗？”

“口……口交？！”苏赫瞪大了眼睛又四处扫了一圈才松开手，有点不自然地清了清嗓子说道，“怎……怎么没有，我、我就是没试过被男人口所以一下子没反应过来。”

菲洛并不打算理会苏赫的说辞，外裤松动下来露出了被底裤包裹住的一大团，尚未勃起就已经是肉眼可见的粗壮，菲洛咽了咽口水，往下扯苏赫的底裤时甚至有些呼吸急促。

很久没见过就算不勃起都差点一只手握不住的肉棒了，菲洛甚至有点安耐不住想立刻让手里这根硬起来好赶紧拿来用的冲动，稍微把外皮几乎都包不住的顶端推出来，然后便张嘴吞了下去。

只有一点淡淡的味道，恰到好处地不惹人讨厌甚至让菲洛的兴致更高，湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头努力刺激着逐渐有了反应的肉棒，苏赫有点难耐地仰起头深呼吸着，轻而易举地就被挑起了快感。

菲洛很清楚如何让人爽起来，粗粝的舌头舔过柱身，不时的吮吸更能激起快感，直到肉棒完全勃起，那惊人的尺寸对于相对娇小的菲洛来说甚至只能含得住一个头部，即便是深喉也不过才到三分之一的长度，剩下的部分就只能靠双手来抚慰了。

狰狞的肉棒在艳红的小嘴里进进出出，腮帮子都被戳的一鼓一鼓的，这种刺激也许对苏赫来说已经太过夸张了，他突然忍不住射出来了，大部分的浓精冲到了菲洛嘴里把他呛了个正着，所以剩下的一点就射在了菲洛的脸上。

苏赫有点慌乱地看着菲洛坐在地上咳嗦着，但菲洛很快就平复了呼吸，甚至还用手指揩去了那些溅在脸上的白浊，将满是精水的手指伸进嘴里吮吸了一下，如同品尝一般咂摸咂摸嘴。

“作为第一次的表现来说还不错。”

“第、第一次？”这下苏赫真的开始慌了，甚至忘记了找借口，菲洛站起来坐到他腿上擦干净脸颊，见他还没想好理由干脆打趣了起来。

“你真以为我会相信你那个所谓的‘老手’宣言？这么毫无经验的老手我可从来没见过。”

苏赫皱着眉毛垂眼瞟了一下菲洛突然有点不满地说，“你跟多少人做过？”

“你问这个干嘛？”

菲洛一下子就被苏赫按在床上，高大的身躯甚至看起来略有点压迫感，只不过这种程度对于菲洛来说只会让他更兴奋，他伸出双手搂着苏赫的脖子，舔了舔嘴角娇声笑道，“继续嘛，可别让我失望哦。”

苏赫抓住了那只一直在他腰侧撩拨着的脚踝向后一拽，一下子就把菲洛拉的离自己更近一些，在深思熟虑了许久后认真地盯着菲洛的眼睛说道，“你真的要跟我上床？”

菲洛仰头看了他一会儿后没有说话，却拉下他的脑袋挺胸把胸口凑到他嘴边，“随便你想怎么吸怎么舔怎么咬，舒服了就告诉你下一步。”

苏赫看了他一眼就低头咬住挺立的乳头狠狠吸了一口，菲洛立刻仰头叫出声来，抱着苏赫的脑袋舒服地哼唧着，甚至还摸索着拉住苏赫的手往被冷落的那一侧胸口上面拽。

“这边也揉一下！”

有人指引确实要比从零开始快得多，苏赫的确学得很快，只是听菲洛的描述就已经把他揉得整个人都软下来了，两边饱满的乳肉上都挂着水痕，而苏赫已经有点无师自通地知道了菲洛的弱点就在乳头上，所以故意咬着已经红肿的乳尖轻轻拉扯。

“够了够了，再咬就要流血了！”刺痛感让菲洛不得不阻止苏赫继续下去，像是变戏法一样拿出来了一支细小的瓶子塞到了他手里，“这个是润滑剂，手上倒一点，剩下的倒进我屁股里。”

“哪儿？”苏赫还没有反应过来，看着瓶子有点费解，菲洛只好耐着性子告诉他一会儿要插哪里，还脱下裤子对他晃了晃光洁的屁股。

“这……真的插得进去吗？！”

苏赫瞪大眼睛盯着尾根和臀缝，又偷偷瞥了一眼自己的老二，反倒是菲洛已经有点迫不及待地跨坐到他腿上，拿回瓶子在他自己的手上倒了一点，又拉过苏赫的手倒上一些，剩下的则全部淋在了那根半勃起的巨物上。

“这个问题问得好，我也想知道我的屁股能不能塞下这么大的肉棒，所以现在必须教你帮我扩张。”

菲洛说着把两人手上的润滑油抹开，牵着他的手探到身后，一只手掰开屁股，另一只手牵引着苏赫摸到那已经有点泛水的穴口。

“摸到了吗？一会儿就插这里，现在先跟我一起试着把手指伸进去。”

他贴着苏赫的角说完，就有一根骨节分明的手指摸索进去了，苏赫有点紧张地不敢多动，直到菲洛的手指也插进来，引导他蹭了一下腺体附近的软肉，内腔的变化一下子就让苏赫明白了这个位置的用途，不用菲洛多费口舌就已经知道不间断地按摩着那里。

“哈啊……”菲洛有点身体发软，把手退出来有一搭没一搭的套弄着苏赫的肉棒，带有老茧的手指能带来更强烈的刺激，他纵情呻吟着，靠在苏赫的怀里甚至有点眼框泛湿。

“这样舒服吗？”

菲洛点点头，用耳朵蹭着苏赫下巴如同撒娇一般应道，“再快一点……让我先高潮一次……”

苏赫顺从地加快了手上顶弄的频率，果然引来了更为高亢的尖叫，内壁绞紧了手指进出都有点费劲，但苏赫就是认准了那个位置，硬是多加了两指狠狠撑开夹紧的穴道，把菲洛直接干到叫不出声，吐着舌头高潮出来。

菲洛还在不应期里慢慢回味着高潮的感觉，一声不吭身体软得像是没骨头一样，但苏赫已经等不及了，既然刚刚菲洛已经说了该操哪里，现在他爽过了也该轮到自己爽一下了，涂满了润滑油的性器看起来油光透亮，黑鳞与青筋和血管一起更显得这个大家伙如此狰狞，苏赫抓着菲洛的腰把他轻轻提起来，直到顶端挨上那个不断收缩冒水的穴口时，菲洛忽然回过神了。

“等……”

他还没来得及告诉苏赫要慢慢试着插进去就直接被压到底，过于粗长的肉棒几乎将菲洛的身体撑到了极限紧紧绷在肉柱上，苏赫被夹得动弹不得，菲洛也痛的直冒冷汗。

“你说能插进来的……”

苏赫嘀嘀咕咕得解释了一句，一不小心又动了一下身体，菲洛立刻发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，吓得苏赫再也不敢轻举妄动。

“我教过你直接一上来就插到底吗？你想赢我也用不着用这种方式操死我吧！”菲洛没好气地瞪他一眼，嘀咕了一句什么“真是屌越大越不会用”之类的话之后愤愤不平地在苏赫肩膀上咬了一口，尖锐的虎牙甚至咬出了血痕，疼得苏赫也倒抽一口气。

尽管交合的位置没有开裂但也能看得出已经绷到了极限，稍微动一动都会像是要把内腔都拖下来一样，菲洛实在迫不得已，破天荒地，他选择了求助于苏赫。

“亲我……”

苏赫犹豫了一下才轻在菲洛的额头落下一吻，菲洛有些不满，硬是要把嘴凑上去索吻，但苏赫似乎是有意想避开，所以菲洛干脆板住他的脑袋亲上去，趁着苏赫被震惊的功夫就连舌头都伸了进去，在唇舌交缠间慢慢放松身体。

“唔……你的吻技可真是有够烂的。”

菲洛看了一眼气喘吁吁的苏赫试着活动了一下身体，两条腿岔坐开慢慢抬起屁股，已经没有那么难以挪动了，尽管因为体型差的原因这根肉棒对菲洛来说依旧有点吃不消，但至少已经可以开始慢慢动起来，所以菲洛又试着慢慢坐回去。

龙鳞不经意间蹭到了腺体，让菲洛一下子哼出来，疼痛催化了快感，让他忍不住又调整身体去蹭了一下那个位置。溢出的淫水进一步起到了润滑的作用，菲洛已经自顾自地开始晃着屁股用肉棒上的硬鳞操着身体里的敏感点，直到苏赫突然抱着他躺下，菲洛还没回过神，屁股里的肉棒突然退到穴口，又狠狠操地插到底。

“啊！你轻一点！”

菲洛气恼地想抬手打人，手腕却被抓住，苏赫甚至干脆直接将他的双手按在头顶，然后就开始抓着菲洛的大腿大力抽送起来。

“刚刚用我的肉棒用的这么起劲，现在却让我轻点是不是有点不近人情？”

苏赫的话让菲洛愣了一下，下意识感觉到对方现在似乎有点不太妙，只是现在肉棒几乎每一下都会顶到以前几乎从没被人触碰到过的深处，那里面敏感得厉害，几下就被苏赫干得眼睛泛红屁股淌水，哼哼唧唧地叫着连话都说不利索。

“你……呜……太深了……要去……”

菲洛还没说完就又达到了高潮，但苏赫根本不会在他不应期的时候停下来，只会一门心思地重复着顶胯的动作，菲洛的大腿被掐出了淤青，苏赫放下他的腿又转而低头一边咬着红肿的乳头一边用手撸了几下被顶的乱颤的肉棒。

“不要一起……停下……呜……混蛋快停下！”

苏赫对菲洛的叫声充耳不闻，任凭他怎么挣扎都硬是无动于衷，软穴被操开，但里面绞紧的频率越来越快，菲洛已经开始抽抽噎噎着脑袋发懵，过量的快感已经让他开始认怂。

“再操要操坏了……”

“那就承认这次我赢了。”

菲洛哼唧了一会儿摇摇头，“明明是我教你的，不算你赢。”

苏赫的嘴角抽搐了一下有点没好气地说，“我觉得你还是叫床的时候说话比较好听。”

“我还可以叫得更好听，你……哎！别现在就……呜……”

苏赫直接打断了菲洛的挑衅行为，压着他的肚子操上他的敏感点。

“没关系，操到你认输为止，我有的是体力，你可要记得坚持住啊。”


End file.
